The Mouse Queen Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Batso and Fidget. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Norman reached for Olivia and held her close. Trembling, Olivia leaned her head on Norman's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Selene saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close! Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The mouse queen then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." said Selene, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time queen Selene took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Olivia's voice, "Naveen's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Selene started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a normal little girl mouse, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Norman was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Olivia was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Norman started feeling despair again. Basil, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Norman, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Norman smiled at Basil as he walked away, before looking up at Olivia's room. He saw Olivia combing her fur-hair again with the fork, putting the baby blue hair-bow behind her left ear, and going to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Basil said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful mouse for Norman to be friends with. But Norman couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Basil was right about being with Olivia, the girl without a voice, Norman sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Olivia's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Norman rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a little girl mouse with peach fur, a small white bucktooth, dark brown hair tied in two braids, turquoise eyes, curvy ears, pink ear innards, a round head, and little hands and feet. She wears a pair of white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a pink dress with a baby pink sash and wrists, and a white babushka tied around her head. Her name was Joanna. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Norman's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Norman stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Mickey flew towards the palace, calling out, "Olivia!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed. "Olivia, wake up! Wake up!" The Scottish-British girl mouse (still dressed in her baby blue footy pajamas and matching hair-bow) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the older mouse in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook her hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Iago, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the mouse. "What is this idiot babbling about?" Mickey gave him an amused look and said, "Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Olivia and Iago were confused. The older mouse received two blank looks and ruffled Iago's feathers, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly birdie!" Then he patted Olivia's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he flew out of the room Olivia, puzzled by what Mickey said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Norman was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her pajama-clad feet, put on a stylish blue bathrobe, picked up Iago, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her fur-hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Iago left the room and rushed to catch up with Olivia. As for Olivia, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Norman, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Basil in the throne room talking with Norman currently wearing a maroon ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, who was standing with Joanna. "Well, uh...err, Norman," Basil said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And...and she is lovely." Olivia dared to peek into the room, studying the other little girl mouseas Toby appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." said Basil, as he shook Joanna's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Norman informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Olivia was shocked at what Norman said. He was turning Olivia down for a girl he just met. Iago was also horrified. Iago looked at Olivia, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Norman," Basil said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "This afternoon, Basil." Norman ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Norman." Basil replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Norman was dumping her, Olivia broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Iago rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Joanna watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes